1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a trend of multifunctional and high-speed electronic products has progressed at a rapid speed. In order to cope with this trend, a heating element such as a semiconductor chip and a printed circuit board mounted with the heating element connecting the heating element to a main substrate have also been developed at a very rapid speed. This trend is closely related to the trend of high-speed and high-density printed circuit boards. In order to satisfy them, significant performance improvement and development with respect to the slimness and lightness, the fine circuit, the high reliability, and the high-speed signal transfer structure of the printed circuit board are demanded.
Meanwhile, in accordance with the development of the printed circuit board, more electronic products are mounted on the printed circuit board. A considerable amount of heat is generated in the printed circuit board due to the increase in the number of the mounted electronic products and the density thereof. Therefore, research into a printed circuit board capable of rapidly radiating heat generated from the heating element, etc., has been conducted.
The printed circuit board according to the prior art has been basically configured of a base substrate including an insulating layer and an inner circuit layer, and a heating element mounted on the base substrate. In this configuration, heat generated from the heating element was radiated to the outside through the base substrate. Therefore, the heating element formed on the base substrate was not applied with high heat, thereby making it possible to prevent the performance of the heating element from being degraded.
However, in the case of the printed circuit board according to the prior art, the heat generated from the heating device was conducted to the base substrate in direct contact with the heating element and was then radiated to the outside of the printed circuit board. That is, the heat generated from the heating device was radiated through only a single moving path. Taking into consideration of the trend of slimness and lightness of the printed circuit board and the trend of increasing the number and density of electronic components mounted on the printed circuit board, there was a limitation in heat conduction capability of the base substrate, which has an influence on the circuit layer and the heating element formed on the printed circuit board, thereby deteriorating the entire reliability of a product.